


Maid of Honor

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kalex Endgame, Kara and Alex are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara Grant and Alex Danvers had been best friend since High School, somewhere along the way though Alex fell in love but now she's got a problem... Kara comes back from a business trip engaged to a rich business woman Lena Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is chapter 1 for the rewrite of my Made of Honor story based on the movie except this one is all human and Kara and Alex are not sisters.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Alex never ever expected an honest response from the blonde girl she had met recently, of course she did deserve it after all Alex climbed into the wrong bed after stripping off into her bra and panties only to be met with a scream and an elbow to the nose.

Now all Alex needed was to sit back and let the cold pack that the blonde gave her rest against her nose, hearing the blonde’s honest response though was invigorating to Alex and she wanted to talk to the blonde more as she followed the blonde back towards the bedroom. “I’m Alex by the way” Alex introduced herself as she sped up to keep in pace with the blonde.

“I’m Kara” The blonde replied as she reached the doorway and she opened the door up revealing a very drunk laurel Lance inside, Laurel looked to Alex and opened her arms wide “Come over here sexy” Kara turned and smirked at Alex.

Laurel though grabbed the bin and emptied her stomach into it, retching and heaving loudly and Kara looked to Alex “Enjoy yourself” she said before bouncing away, Alex cringed when she looked at Laurel “Laurel, get some sleep” she said before closing the door and chased after Kara.

“You know, I’ve never met anyone as honest as you” Alex said, this was no longer about getting the gorgeous blonde into bed but instead this was about making a new friend, in all honesty Alex needed a good friend and she new Kara was the perfect one to be her friend.

Kara turned to Alex “It’s called being a friend” she replied before walking out into the garden and Alex followed close by.

That’s how it started for them.

Years later:

National City was buzzing with life, the garbage trucks were out and businesses were opening up early, Alex woke up and found herself with a gorgeous woman who she remembered picking up last night though she couldn’t remember the name.

She never gave relationships another chance since her break-up with Maggie back in college and her best friend Kara supported her, Alex found herself happy living her life the way she wanted to without the strain of a relationship holding her down.

Getting up from the bed Alex began to get dressed as the woman woke up and sat up “Hey, where’re are you going?” she asked.

Alex looked to the unknown woman who she had sex with and smiled “I got plans” she said, in fact this plan was part of her usual daily ritual, she would get up and pick up coffee before going to the art gallery where Kara was and picked her up for lunch.

“You got anything planned for tomorrow?” the woman asked hopefully, Alex felt bad for dashing the woman’s hopes but she wasn’t the one Alex wanted to be with, shaking her head Alex simply replied as she put her leather jacket on “Sorry but I don’t do back to back nights” and with that she was out the door.

Jumping into her red 6th generation Camaro Alex started the engine and drove off to the usual coffee house she would usually go to pick up her’s and Kara’s coffee, placing her order Alex chatted and flirted with a blonde woman nearby and she left the coffee house with hers and Kara’s order and the woman’s number.

Alex pulled up to the art studio where Kara was working and she walked in, Kara and some of the other’s were painting a naked woman using a live model who was sitting with a fruit basket on her lap, strategically covering her most important spot.

Alex nodded her head as she walked up behind Alex and admired the painting and the model “Well… it’s a great day to be a banana” she said.

Kara smirked and shook her head as she turned to her best friend and took her coffee from the tray “Right on time, as usual” she said.

Alex shrugged “Well I wasn’t busy, I was home” she replied.

“You got laid didn’t you?” Kara asked knowingly with a smirk.

“Yeah” Alex admitted knowing she couldn’t lie to Kara.

“You get the unlucky woman’s name this time?” Kara asked.

“Charlotte” Alex replied, Kara simply remained passive as she stared Alex into submission “Chloe” still no response “Rebecca” still nothing “Ok fine I don’t know” Alex admitted, Kara looked on with a victorious smirk.

“So we heading to lunch?” Alex asked.

“Give me a few minutes, I need to finish put the fruit basket in” Kara said.

Alex shrugged “Forget the fruit basket and stick the banana…” Alex was cut off by Kara raising her brush up “Finish that sentence and I’ll stick this right up you” she threatened.

Smirking Alex sat down and watched Kara paint in the fruit basket before looking to Alex as she grabbed her coat “Let’s go” she said.

They walked out of the art studio talking and laughing, Alex was talking about her father Jeremiah’s latest engagement and she was begging Kara to come with her but Kara was remaining strong as she held her ground.

“I’m telling you Alex, I’m not coming with you” she replied with a laugh.

“Oh come on, he’s my father and I love him… besides it won’t be too long till he kicks the bucket then there will be no more wedding” Alex replied.

“This is the 6th time he has gotten married Alex, why don’t you take one of the women you’ve being grinding against” Kara suggested playfully, unknown to her why it left a twist in her gut.

“No way, you know weddings are family events only, not for one night stands” Alex answered.

Kara put on a hat and Alex gasped and nodded her head “Looks amazing on you” she said falling back on charm before finally falling back on her back up plan… Begging.

Dropping to her knee’s Alex grabbed Kara’s hips and began to beg her “Please… don’t make me go alone!!!” she begged, Kara blushed furiously as they were getting an audience from the passing people.

Kara was looking back and forth between Alex and then the smiling people who were looking at them both before Kara gripped Alex’s wrists gently “Fine… I’ll come with you, one last time” she agreed.

Alex jumped to her feet and planted a kiss right on Kara’s cheek and they walked off with their arms linked, enjoying the rest of their day together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex discuss Wedding presents and Kara has some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's 3:45am here when I posted this, couldn't sleep so posted this now.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Kara and Alex spent time searching for the perfect wedding gift for Jeremiah and his 6th wife, Alex lifted up some steak knives and hummed as she looked to Kara wanting confirmation that she was onto something, Kara merely raised her eyebrows at Alex.

“Uh, you do remember what happed with wife number 4, don’t you?” Kara asked.

Alex cringed at that memory and set the steak knives down before backing away “Yeah that was pretty bad” she replied, cringing at the memory of what happened between Jeremiah and wife number 4.

Kara pulled Alex away and shook her head “Ok, here’s the rule… a wedding present has to be something that cannot be used as a deadly weapon” she stated firmly.

“Basically, ruins the toaster oven idea” Alex replied mostly to herself.

Kara looked to her though “Wife number 2” she reminded, Alex nodded her head remembering that one “Ok… good point” she replied.

Kara simply continued to search the store for the perfect wedding present when she looked at Alex curiously “What does your father do to piss his wives off so much?” she asked.

Alex shrugged her response “If I knew, don’t you think I’d tell him to stop” she answered.

“I guess losing Eliza though, was painful” Kara guessed knowing that was a sore subject for Alex.

“Yeah but he forgot there were 2 of us in that situation remember, when she died he went running off to Las Vegas, left me alone to deal with my grief for 2 months” Alex reminded her best friend.

“Ok, good point on that one” Kara replied.

“The worst part was when he got himself arrested for punching a cop and I had to go down there and bail him out after convincing the cop not to press charges” Alex was beginning to lose her temper at the memory.

Kara planted her hands gently on Alex’s shoulders with a soft smile “Hey… it’s ok” she pulled her into a gentle hug.

Alex sighed heavily, content with the feeling of her best friend’s arms being wrapped around her body, Kara squeezed her and Alex held onto her tight only they were soon interrupted by the sound of a woman not far from them looking at them both with a smile.

“you both are so adorable together” she stated as she looked at Kara and Alex.

Kara went to correct the woman, Alex though decided to have a bit of a giggle and she squeezed Kara gently into her side “She completes me” she replied with a dreamy sigh as she looked at Kara.

Kara could only smirk at Alex’s overacting, she went to correct the woman but she found the woman was fast off into the distance when her wife called out to her, Kara looked to Alex and slapped her arm causing Alex to laugh.

“What… what did I do wrong?” Alex asked.

“You are bad” Kara replied and she pulled Alex into another store to pick up Jeremiah’s and his 6th wife’s wedding present, soon they walked out of the store and walked to where they would usually go to have their dinner.

“So… Samantha contacted me recently” Kara said.

Alex groaned “Urgh please tell me she’s still not demanding you run away with her and get married?” she asked, “I mean it’s been like a year” she stated.

“18 months actually” Kara corrected.

Alex looked at Kara incredulously “You’re keeping track?” she asked.

“I’m not ready for marriage just yet and what about you?” she shot back playfully.

“Me… what did I do?” Alex asked in confusion.

“You jump into bed with every random woman, then you honestly tell them that it was a one time deal and you run” Kara replied before smirking “And that one time you jumped off a balcony” she reminded.

Alex laughed “That was an isolated incident and her father did set his dogs after me” she reminded her best friend.

Kara laughed heartily “Well you did bed his daughter, what did you expect?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Good point, what about your friend… she broke my nose” Alex reminded Kara.

“Ok, in all respect… Lucy was off her meds that day, and you did break her heart” Kara replied.

Alex shook her head “I told her when we first me; I said ‘I wanted nothing serious and just one night of fun’ all of a sudden ‘SMACK!’ she broke my nose” Alex stated.

Kara nodded her and was giggling non-stop “Well you can’t say that you didn’t deserve it?” she said.

Alex loved hearing Kara laugh and seeing her laughing so hard made Alex’s heart melt and they continued to talk and eat their meal.

The wedding soon came and Alex was positive that her date was the prettiest date there, Kara outshined the bride herself but then again Kara always made Alex breathless, she allowed herself to sink into the date of having Kara on her arm… silently making plans for the 7th wedding Jeremiah would have because this one sure as hell wasn’t going to last.

Once the wedding and reception was over Alex and Kara went for a walk outside, Kara had some news.

“Did I tell you, their putting my paintings for sale in London” Kara said.

Alex grinned “I’m so proud of you?” Alex asked.

Kara blushed though and nodded her head as they walked in silence.

“So how long are you going to be gone for?” Alex asked.

“10 weeks” Kara replied.

Kara and Alex fell silent “So, 10 weeks without you” Alex stated.

Nodding her head Kara silently agreed, Alex looked at the water before getting up on the edge “I can’t do it… life’s not worth living” she cried out.

Kara laugh and took Alex’s hand “Get down you idiot, you’ve had too much to drink” she said.

Alex shrugged “10 weeks without my Kara… how will I survive?” she looked to the distance and brought the back of her hand to her forehead, putting on her best dramatic performance.

Kara tugged on Alex’s hand “Will you get down before I get the urge to push you into the water” she threatened.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows “You just want to see me in a wet shirt” she replied cheekily before jumping down from the edge and she wrapped Kara in her arms in a tight hug before they walked off.

Kara was giggling still “You’re so dramatic” she said fondly, Alex nodded her head in agreement, silently thinking of a way to say how she felt but not finding the words… after her previous relationship with Maggie ended badly.

Alex never bothered with relationships again but Kara… she was willing to risk it but she could only watch as Kara got onto the plane and flew away.

Alex would have to wait for Kara’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 8 weeks of her 10 weeks time away from Alex, Kara returns home Early with shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I hope you will enjoy it.

Alex missed Kara dearly, she hated it when Kara was away from her but she understood why Kara was away but 10 weeks without Kara was absolute hell for Alex who spent most of her time walking through the park, going to work and playing basketball with her friends James and Clark.

Once the basketball game was over Alex got changed back into her normal clothes after having a wash and left the changing room to meet her friends at the bar for a few drinks, Clark left when Lois called him to come in leaving Alex and James alone.

James smiled as he looked to Alex “So, have you talked to Kara recently?” James asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head “No, it’s difficult because of the time differences” she replied.

“Come on Alex, when are you going to pluck up the courage to tell Kara how you feel?” James asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “I’m trying to find the right time” she answered.

James snorted “Yeah, when pigs fly and bacon starts shooting out of my ass” he said, Alex cringed as she punched his shoulder “Thanks for that, I’m never eating Bacon again” she said putting her bacon sandwich down.

“Good then I’ll have it” James said as he picked up the bacon and began devouring it “Mmm god this is so good” he moaned, Alex narrowed her eyes before leaning away from him “Do you want me to give you and that bacon sandwich some privacy?” she asked.

James froze and looked to the sandwich in his hand before setting it down “You got a point, but seriously… what are you waiting for?” he asked.

“I’m… I’m scared” Alex hated admitting that, but it was the truth “I’m scared because since Maggie I’ve not been with anyone for a while but Kara… I’ve loved her for so long” she fell silent as she ran her hand through her hair.

“When is she coming back?” James asked curiously.

“In 2 weeks’ time, she said she had a surprise for me when she got back… some big news” she said.

“Ok this is what you will do, when she comes home and you meet up with her, give her a bundle of her favourite flowers, dress smart and wait for her to tell you her news first and when she tells you… you tell her how you feel” James instructed.

Alex nodded in deep thought before looking at him “Have you hit your period lately?” she asked.

James coughed violently causing Alex to laugh loudly as she left the bar, with a wave of her hand she called over her shoulder at him “I’ll think about it!” she called.

Night fell onto the city and Alex lay there in bed unable to sleep, being without Kara simply felt lonely to her and she was becoming unhappy with her one-night stand lifestyle… she wanted more, she needed more and she wanted to be with Kara.

Her laptop dinged loudly, she smiled when she saw it was Kara skyping her from London, sitting up in bed Alex straightened herself up before answering it, Kara’s face popped up on the laptop screen “Hey Alex” she greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Kara, how’s everything over there, do they love your art?” Alex asked.

“Oh my it’s so great over here, my art is being sold non-stop… I’ve not even rested properly since I’ve got the news that my art was selling but also one of my artworks is going to the art museum… I’m not allowing them to sell it.” Kara replied.

“Oh yeah,, which one is it?” Alex asked, Kara blushed again and bit her lip “My greatest work” she replied before shaking herself up.

“Anyway I have some amazing news for you” she said.

“Ok, what is it?” Alex asked.

“I’m coming home early, I’m catching the 9:00pm flight in a few hours and it will take me a couple of hours to get home… can you meet me at the restaurant I’ve booked?” Kara asked.

“Hmm sounds big, what’s the news?” Alex asked.

“I promise I will tell you tomorrow Alex… now get some sleep” Kara said before blowing a kiss and she hung up, Alex laid back down and sighed heavily as she could not remove the grin on her face, it was then she made the decision… she was going to do it, tomorrow night she was going to tell Kara how she truly felt about her.

The following night came all too quickly, Alex cleaned herself up and dressed smart in her suit and her hair done nicely in a way she knew that Kara liked it and she entered the restaurant with a bundle of Kara’s favourite flowers in her hands.

Kara waved to her from the bar and Alex grinned, her heart flatlining for a few seconds at how gorgeous Kara looked as she got to her feet and walked towards her but she soon turned around and grabbed somebody’s hands.

Alex could only stand there and feel her heart breaking as Kara planted a kiss on the woman’s lips and pulled her towards Alex, of course Alex had 2 options; Run away or stand but she had Kara’s favourite flowers in her hands.

It was pure panic that made her do what happened next, she tossed the flowers back over her shoulders quickly when Kara’s attention was on the woman she was pulling towards Alex behind her.

Of course the sound of crashing sounded behind Alex and she turned to see that the flowers had hit one of the waiters in the face, spilling the drink onto the floor causing him to slip and the food was dump on the nearby couple.

The woman in turn screamed from the heat of the soup that was dumped on her dress and she jumped up causing her chair to slide back hard and knocked the man sitting behind her face first into his meal.

It was like a line of dominos falling down, Alex would have found this funny as hell had it not been for her wounded heart when she saw it… the diamond ring on Kara’s finger and Alex realised that in 8 long week...

Holy Shit… Kara had gotten engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has an idea for Alex's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished and posted, I hope you will enjoy.

Kara, Alex and the woman met halfway, everyone’s attention was on the chaos behind Alex who was right now praying that nobody saw her throw the flowers over her shoulders behind her, of course Kara was busy with her fiancée to even notice the flowers.

Once Kara reached Alex, she threw her arms around her tight and grinned “It’s so good to see you Alex” Kara said as she held her best friend tight.

Alex held her best friend tight and she grinned though she felt her insides shaking as she tried to suppress the heartache, seeing Kara being engaged to another woman was painful as hell.

“It’s so good to see you, and this must be…” she motioned to the woman.

Kara took the woman’s hand and grinned happily “This is Lena… my fiancée” Kara introduced the woman.

Lena held out her hand to Alex and Alex gave it a light shake “Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much” Lena said.

Alex smirked at her best friend before looking to Lena “Really, all good I hope?” she asked.

Lena nodded her head “Only but the best” Lena responded, she lead Kara and Alex to the table, Kara began to tell the story of how she and Lena met and Alex had to fight the urge to gag on her meal.

Once the meal was over and the story was over, finishing up the story with Lena proposing to Kara and the rest as they say is history, silence fill upon the table and Alex was afraid to open her mouth.

The last thing she wanted was to upset her Kara… she really needed to stop calling Kara ‘her Kara’ because right now Kara was not hers and never would be unless she got her head out of her ass.

Raising her champaign glass high “To my best friend Kara, congratulations on your engagement” Alex said.

Kara and Lena grinned as they looked to one another before Kara looked to Alex “Ok well, I would also like to ask you if you would consider being my maid of honour?” Kara asked.

Alex was speechless, she wanted to refuse because seeing her Kara getting married to another woman was going to shatter her heart into tiny little pieces but she knew that if she refused without an explanation… she would hurt Kara.

That was the last thing she wanted, opening her mouth Alex went to refuse politely to make up an excuse concerning work but instead her mouth came out with a different reply “Of course I would” she answered, giving herself a ‘what the fuck’ expression in the mirror when Kara squealed and hugged Alex tight before hugging Lena.

Alex knew one thing… she was so screwed and not in a fun way.

The next day Alex and James met up for coffee in the coffee house, Alex and Kara would be meeting up later that day to start to arrange the wedding and Alex needed help to get out of this wedding fiasco because knowing her she would get drunk, spill her feelings and get into a fist fight with the organist.

The organist threw vile homophobic insults at her and Kara before the wedding even started and it took James, Winn and Clark tackling Alex to the floor to stop her from clobbering the organist into a coma.

She didn’t care about homophobic remarks from pathetic, short sighted idiots like the organist she knocked out, she had lived around people like that all her life and each one of them threw vile insults at her, but it simply rolled off her because she didn’t care.

She liked who she was and she wouldn’t change it, she was proud of herself but it was Kara who was getting upset that day at the 3rd wedding, the vile insults drove Kara into tears and Alex launched into a rage.

If James, Clark and Winn were not there then it was a safe bet that she probably would have killed the bitch organist for making her Kara cry.

Alex sat down opposite to James “Hey” she greeted, “Thanks for meeting me” she said.

James nodded his head “No problem, what’s up?” he asked.

Alex began to explain the situation she found herself in with Kara, the news of Kara’s engagement after only 10 weeks was a big shock to James of course because he wasn’t expecting it, she continued to explain everything to James.

By the end of it James looked to Alex in shock “Ok, so short version is that Kara is engaged to a woman she has only known for 8 weeks and you’re going to be her maid of honour” James recapped.

Alex looked in thought for a second or two before nodding “Yep” she replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word.

They sat there in silence, James refused to help get Alex out of her now promised duty as a maid of honour to her best friend, but soon a smirk lit up his face “You know what this means right?” he said as he looked to Alex “You use this opportunity to throw a wrench into the works” he stated.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “Explain” she demanded.

“Ok… What I am saying is, use this opportunity to make Kara see that you’re the one she’s meant to be with” James explained his idea.

“How, get a banner and wave it over my head with the words written in the sky by sky writers?” she asked being sarcastic.

James pointed to her “I like that idea, let’s put a pin in that one” he said, Alex shook her head and James continued to explain “But right now I am thinking, you said Lena was busy working… correct?” he asked.

“Yeah, she’s meeting with Bruce Wayne… why?” Alex asked.

“I’m suggesting that you show Kara how much you care, support her when she needs it and comfort her when times get bad between her and Lena, show her you are changing and that you are not the same person you are anymore” he finished.

Alex looked unsure about this situation and James's idea, James saw her hesitation and nodded his head with a smirk “Well it’s either this or you stand by her side in a fluffy pink marshmallow dress and watch her marry Lena” silence fell onto the table, Alex went pale at that image and she bolted up and out the door.

James laughed heartily “I knew that would light a fire under her ass” he grabbed his coffee and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will follow tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex meets the bridesmaids, Alex falls off the wagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.

Kara met Alex for dinner to meat with the bridesmaids of Kara, though Kara had not told her though who it was going to be her bridesmaid Alex was certainly curious as to who it was she was going to be commanding in preparation for Kara’s wedding.

Alex met up with Kara in the reception area of the restaurant with their usual hug, Alex squeezed Kara tight to her body and she smiled when Kara squeezed her back before the 2 parted and looked at each other.

“Ok, so the bridesmaids will be here soon and please… no flirting” Kara pleaded.

Alex shook her head “No… I’m done with that lifestyle, no more one-night stands for me” she vowed.

Kara looked in complete shock at Alex’s words “Wow, you’ve grown up” she whispered in shock causing Alex to laugh and nod her head in agreement.

“Ok so, the bridesmaids?” Alex asked curiously.

“Ok well Felicity is one of my bridesmaids” Kara answered.

Alex nodded her head “Ah I remember her, good friend to you” she replied.

Kara nodded in response “Yeah, 2nd is Laurel Lance” she said.

“Don’t think I know her” Alex replied, Kara nodded her head “Oh you would love her” she replied.

“Ok and the 3rd?” Alex asked.

“Um… Lucy” she replied.

“Oh shit” Alex said, “You got to be kidding me”

“She’s been my best friend since we were kids, of course she’s going to be my bridesmaid” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head and sighed heavily “Ok, I will do my best to keep the peace” she vowed.

Kara though merely smiled nervously “Ok but she wanted to be my maid of honour growing up so she is really going to hate you now” Kara informed and she looked to the door.

“Shit!” Alex muttered as they looked to the entrance with bright smiles as they greeted Felicity, Laurel and Lucy, of course Laurel and Felicity was polite to Alex but Lucy on the other hand was pissed that Kara chose Alex over her to be the maid of honour.

Alex looked to Kara once they all departed leaving Kara and Alex alone “Please tell me she is back on her meds?” Alex asked hoping she wouldn’t have to deal with psychotic Lucy on the rampage.

Kara snickered in response and nodded her head “Don’t worry, you’re safe” she replied.

Alex snorted “Easy for you to say because the way she was staring at me, if I was a man I swear my balls would be up in my ribcage” she said.

Kara looked to Alex and down to Alex’s crotch before humming “That actually answers a lot of questions” she said.

Alex pouted in response “What questions?” she asked curiously.

Kara smirked and rolled up her sleep before pressing her palm against Alex’s crotch, Alex took in a heavy intake of air as she gasped in shock at what Kara just did, humming softly Kara pulled back and smiled “Nope, not a guy” she replied before bouncing off.

Alex did her best to regain her composure, Kara’s actions made her mouth hang open in shock and she was speechless, Kara turned and looked at her best friend “So, see you tomorrow” she said.

Alex nodded her head but was speechless before walking away back to her apartment, she needed a bloody cold shower after that, Kara had no idea how she was making Alex feel and right now the memory of her palm pressing against Alex’s crotch made Alex horny as freaking hell.

She returned to the apartment and she took a cold shower, Alex hated it when she thought about Lena and Kara in the same bed and sleeping and making love, it was ripping her up inside and the more she thought about it the more painful it was for her.

She decided to take her time off the wagon, a wagon she fought to stay on after her mother died.

When her mother died she went off the deep end, she began to drink loads and get angry, she hated her father for leaving her behind and making her act like the responsible one, between her father leaving her behind and her mother dying, Alex had enough and wanted to cut lose.

Also, Maggie breaking off the relationship didn’t help the situation either, Kara was the one who made her feel again, she was the one who got Alex into the AA meetings where she needed to be and Kara would usually go with her.

Alex grabbed the beers from the fridge and began to drink, between Kara’s engagement and the anniversary of her mother’s death which was tomorrow, Alex needed a release and she couldn’t get another woman into bed… she told Kara she was growing up and that meant no more one-night stands.

She downed one bottle after another, the more she drank the more numb she felt but of course drinking the problem away was not the best solution, she had so much anger and she dialled the person most responsible for her pain… her father.

After her mother died she needed him, she needed him to be her father but instead he ran away, got drunk, remarried multiple times and Alex was not standing for anymore of his shit.

Dialling her father’s number, that was the last thing she remembered before passing out, she couldn’t remember what she said exactly but what she did knew when she woke up that she vented everything.

All the anger she had towards him had boiled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up to a rather unhappy Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Alex groaned painfully as she woke up in the morning, her head was throbbing and she was highly sensitive to the sunlight shining through the window on her face, she pulled the blanket over her head with a pitiful groan when she heard Kara voice sounding from the doorway, and she sounded pissed.

“Alex!” Kara growled, her arms folded as she glared at her best friend.

Kara looked around at the room and found empty bottles all over the room, Alex groaned as she pressed her hands against her face and groaned pitifully “Oh crap” she whispered to herself, she fell off the wagon… big time.

Getting up from the bed slowly Alex looked to Kara “What happened?” she asked.

“You tell me, your father called me this morning and told me that you left him a hell of a message on his voicemail” she replied.

Sitting up slowly, Alex took the water and aspirin that Kara handed her “Shit, I feel like the morning after graduation” Alex complained.

Kara smirked “Well at least you’ve got your clothes on this time” she said.

Alex threw a pillow at her causing Kara to laugh heartily before she sat down next to Alex “Want to tell me what happened?” she asked.

Alex lowered her head in shame and she looked to the picture of her mother and her on the bed side table, Kara looked to the picture “I heard the voicemail you left for your father… how long have you been holding that in?” she asked.

Alex panicked, silently thinking she spilt the guts on her feelings for Kara, she decided to play it cool though as she looked at her best friend “You’re going to have to remind me what I said because I’ve no clue” she admitted.

“How long have you been feeling angry at him for what happened, how long have you been blaming him for Eliza’s death?” Kara asked.

Alex remembered last night, she spilt everything about the anger and pain she felt about her mother’s death as well as the fact that Jeremiah was the reason Eliza died because he was driving the car, they had been arguing and the next thing they knew Jeremiah took his eyes off the road and the car hit the barrier.

The car flipped and rolled down the hill, Eliza was killed instantly, Alex got away with minor injuries along with her father, she had often been angry at him for what happened but last night she voice just how much she hated him.

When she said before that she loved her father… she meant it but her anger and resentment towards him for Eliza’s death and his running away when Alex needed him the most outweighed that love.

“So all this time… you’ve been blaming him” Kara asked.

Alex nodded her head “I thought I dealt with it though, I never meant to leave that voicemail” she answered.

Kara rubbed Alex’s shoulder and nodded her head “Let’s go have some breakfast” Kara pulled Alex out the door and they made it into the kitchen, Alex smiled when she smelt the freshly cooked breakfast Kara had made for her before she woke up.

They sat and talked about the ceremony and the location, Kara revealed that they were going to a small island where family owned a mansion, Alex was feeling inadequate because of Lena was a successful business woman and from a wealthy family.

Kara was genuinely in love with Lena and Alex was beginning to feel guilty for her plan to ruin the wedding, they went out later that day once Alex recovered and headed into the store where they looked at settings.

Alex and Kara made there way around and Alex and Kara was looking at the different settings for the tables and Kara hummed not knowing what the hell she was looking for, Alex saw that Kara was struggling to find the right ones.

Alex saw this is the perfect opportunity to impress Kara, clearing her throat Alex took Kara’s hand and led her away towards the different sets of placement settings and she picked up3 pieces and held them in her hands.

“Ok you must not be afraid to mix and match” she started, Kara watched curiously and gasped when Alex tossed the place settings into the air, Kara could only watch impressed as Alex the different pieces as they had an audience who were clearly impressed.

Soon she began to place the multiple pieces down after a minute of juggling and talking to Kara before placing the last piece down and everyone applauded, Alex turned to them and bowed her head to them before Kara pulled her away.

“I never knew you could do that” Kara said, Alex smirked proudly at her success in impressing Kara.

“Oh I’m just full of surprises” Alex replied and they walked up the steps into the next section and Alex went to pull Kara towards the crystals for the champaign but Kara dragged her off towards to lingerie.

Panic ran through Alex as they closed in on the lingerie section, Kara looked at Alex curiously “Are you having an aneurism?” she asked.

Alex shook her head and smiled “No, I’m just thinking… is that part of my duties as maid of honour?” she asked.

Kara smirked “No but let’s face it, nobody knows more than you about lingerie” she said.

Alex went to argue but found that Kara was right, she did know a lot about lingerie “Ok, good point” she said defeated, of course she was not one to turn down a showing of lingerie but since it was Kara doing the modelling.

Well to say Alex was going to hell for the images in her mind was an understatement, she was going to need one hell of a cold shower when she got home… Maybe 4 cold showers and a couple cubes of ice down her panties.

Kara chose multiple articles of lingerie and she looked to Alex “Ok, sit down and wait here” she ordered and walked in.

Alex was too frightened to speak mostly because the articles of items made her heart double, if it was possible to die from being overly turned on then Alex was sure this was the end of her.

She began to write her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting on the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara delivers some news and Alex is less than happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest chapter is up and running so I hope you enjoy.

Hell, this was pure hell mixed in the slight scopes into heaven in Alex’s opinion, Kara was modelling different articles of lingerie that was making Alex’s heart pound in her ribcage, from corsets to negligée’s Kara modelled them for Alex who was barely surviving this nightmare.

Kara retreated back in to the changing stall and closed the curtain, Alex exhaled heavily and pressed her palm to her chest where her heart was, it was pounding heavily and she was losing the fight with her imagination.

Picturing Kara wearing that negligee for her made Alex’s mouth dry and her heart rate increased, she felt like she was having a heart attack and it would most definitely be preferable to the nightmare she was living.

Mostly because it was a reminder to Alex that it was not her that Kara was marrying but instead it was Lena, a successful business woman with money and power that could provide for Kara whilst Alex struggled with her drinking and was always going from woman to another.

Truth was Alex was a coward and because of that, Kara was marrying somebody else and Alex could only watch, and now here she was trying to impress Kara with her skills in juggling place settings and her knowledge on lingerie even though it was just another reminder that Kara was somebody else’s.

Kara stepped out in a silk negligee that came to a stop at Kara’s thighs, Alex smiled as she looked up and down along Kara’s body and nodded “That’s perfect” she whispered.

Kara grinned in response before heading back get changed, Alex breathed out heavily as Kara returned after a few minutes back in her usual clothes and smiled as she held the negligee in her hand “Well then, we have a winner” she said.

Walking up to the counter Alex looked to her cell phone before looking to Kara “Can you give me a minute, I need to take this” she said as she motioned to her cell that was ringing, Kara nodded her head and watched her best friend walk to the main entrance before looking to the attendant.

Her anger flared though when she saw that the attendant was checking Alex out, she had no idea why it made her angry but she wasn’t standing for the attendant eyeing ‘her Alex’ up like piece of meat.

‘Her Alex?’ wow where did that come from, Kara shook her head and looked to attendant “Excuse me, but can you please not stare at her like that” Kara said firmly, her eyes glaring at the woman.

The woman looked to Kara “Uh, what’s it to you if I did?” she replied, staring at Kara back.

Smirking at the attendant, Kara raised her hand with her ring on it and watched the woman’s face turn from a scowl to a mask of fear, she had to admit she scared herself just how much similar she was to her mother Cat Grant who could make grown men weep.

She was becoming like her mother and that was scary, the attendant began to stutter an apology before serving Kara who simply smirked and walked away with her purchase before meeting with Alex outside.

Today was a particularly good day but with Eliza’s anniversary of her death, Kara decided not to tell Alex the bad news about what would come after the wedding, it was breaking her heart to think that she would never see her Alex again.

Once the wedding was over, Kara and Lena were moving to London because Lena was building a new branch of her business out in London and wanted Kara to go with her.

What else could Kara say, she couldn’t say no because she was going to be Lena’s wife and she needed to be with her, she was going to miss her home so much but more than that, she was going to miss Alex a whole lot more.

Kara walked outside to meet up with Alex who was outside, her eyes were tearful and she was struggling to hide the evidence that she was crying, Kara held her hand and she sighed heavily “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head “My dad, he’s taken a restraining order out on me, I’m not allowed to go near my mom’s grave” she said.

Kara’s anger doubled “That bastard, he’s the reason your moms dead” she spat.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah well, it sucks… the anniversary of my moms death and I’m not allowed anywhere near the place” she replied.

Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug and Alex smiled as she held onto her best friend tight before puling back and wiping her eyes “Thanks Kara… what would I do without you” she whispered.

Kara’s smile faded, Alex saw that and looking into her best friend’s eyes Alex fixed her friend with a firm gaze “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Kara shook her head with a nervous laugh “Pfft nothing” she replied.

Alex fixed her best friend with an even more intense gaze “Kara… tell me what’s wrong or so help me, I’m telling Lena that time you got arrested for having sex with Sam… in a fountain” she threatened, smirking when Kara paled.

“You wouldn’t?” she asked with a whisper.

“I would” Alex replied like a madwoman, eye wide giving her best crazy eyes expression, but it faltered when she saw something on Kara’s face… sadness “Hey… what’s wrong?” she asked.

Kara lowered her head “After the wedding… things are going to change” she said, Alex was not liking where this was going one bit.

“Well of course I know that, you’re going to be married” Alex replied even though saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Kara shook her head “No Alex… what I mean is, we won’t be seeing each other as much as we do now” she said.

Yep… Alex was not liking this one bit as they stood there whilst Kara took in a heavy gulp of air “After the wedding, I’m moving to London with Lena… she’s opening a new branch” Alex’s whole world shattered into tiny pieces along with her heart.

She couldn’t breath and Kara saw that Alex was breaking down, reaching out to Alex slowly Kara placed her hands-on Alex’s shoulders but her heart broke when Alex shrank away from her touch.

Alex turned away and ran in tears, Kara ran a hand through her hair “Alex… wait!” she called out but Alex jumped in her car and drove off, leaving Kara behind.

Now Alex really needed a drink, this time nothing was going to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk more and Alex makes a decision when Kara lets her in on a Luthor tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you will enjoy it.

Kara had tried to call Alex multiple times since Alex left her standing in the street, she ran away in tears after Kara broke the news that she was moving to London with Lena who was building another L-corp branch out there, she had never seen Alex break the way she had today and now she was worried.

Last night Alex fell off the wagon and now Kara could not get Alex on the phone and it was driving Kara nuts that she was could not get through to her best friend who also happened to be her maid of honour.

Lucy was sitting in the apartment looking at different brides dresses for the wedding as Kara tried again to call Alex but once again no answer.

Lucy looked to Kara “Kara forget about Alex, I’ll be your maid of honour” she said, instantly regretting those words because Kara glared at Lucy with fire in her eyes.

“One more complaint about Alex being maid of honour Lucy and I swear you I will break your arms” she spat between her teeth making Lucy shrink back in fear.

Kara looked to her phone and shook her head “She still hasn’t answered my calls or called me back” she was getting worried, so grabbing her jacket and keys she headed to the door.

“She’s just showing off, leave her be and besides… I should be your maid of honour” she whined, Kara turned around and dragged Lucy out by her hair “Never going to happen” Kara replied before kicking Lucy in the ass and headed off to Alex’s place.

Kara arrived at the apartment and opened the door, she sighed heavily when she saw Alex passed out on the couch surrounded by empty bottles, the stench of beer in the air around her as she made her way inside and closed the door, she was going to need to spend time with Alex for a while.

The following morning Alex groaned painfully before whimpering pitifully when she turned over and got an eye full of the sun in her face, she covered her eyes with a blanket and groaned.

“Need to pee” she groaned out before getting out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and went to the toilet before returning to the bedroom, she had no idea how she ended up in her bed but she was glad she was alone.

Or so she thought, she soon heard somebody rustling about in the kitchen, slowly Alex made her way out the door and walked into the kitchen with a smile “Kara” she whispered when she saw her best friend rustling in the kitchen making breakfast.

Kara smiled as she turned to Alex “ALEX!” she cried out loudly, Alex winced and gripped her head when Kara’s cry caused her sensitive head to pound harder.

“Please… be gentle with me” Alex pleaded.

Kara laughed “No promises Alex” she replied as she dished up breakfast “Mmm I’ve made you some nice greasy breakfast” she showed Alex the freshly cooked greasy breakfast that was on the plate, Alex looked at it and instantly went pale.

Kara smirked and she continued to wave the plate under Alex’s nose “Come on, look at all that nice greasy stuff on your plate” Kara was not showing mercy, Alex was sooner or later going to drink herself into an early grave.

“Please… no more” Alex pleaded with a whisper though she struggled to get the words out because the urge to throw up was over powering.

“Hmm maybe I’ll whip up some nice and greasy sausages and wrap them in the bacon, I have some extra grease” she turned and grabbed a jug that was full of grease from the frying pan and she began to pour it all over the food on the plate.

That did it, Alex gagged and she slapped her hand over her own mouth and made a dash for the bathroom, Kara smirked before the fun left her face and soon fun Kara was gone and now disappointed Kara took its place and she dumped the ruined breakfast into the food disposal.

She walked up behind Alex who was retching violently as she vomited into the toilet pan, Kara sighed heavily and she sat down on the floor next to her and rubbed Alex’s back as Alex continued to empty her stomach into the toilet.

“Feel better?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head “You did that on purpose… why?” she asked.

Kara looked up at the ceiling and shook her head “I’m trying to make a point Alex, your killing yourself” she whispered, her voice breaking.

“So what?” Alex replied “Its not like anyone cares” she says.

Kara pulled her close “I care… you’re my best friend, the one good constant person in my life and I can’t lose you” Kara was close to tears.

“You’re getting married, you’re leaving and I’ll never see you again” Alex replied, venom lacing her voice.

Kara nodded her head “Just because I’ll be gone, doesn’t mean anything… no matter the distance Alex, you will always be with me just as I will always be with you” she promises.

Alex smiled though it was only a small smile “So now what?” she asked.

“Now, you get washed and dressed and we’re going to an AA meeting and tomorrow we’re heading out to Lena’s family mansion on an Islands… apparently Lena’s family have a weird family tradition going back to the beginning of their ancestors” Kara explained.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “What tradition?” she asked curiously.

Kara looked to Alex as she got to her feet “Oh, apparently anyone can challenge an engaged Luthor’s champion for the bride” she said waving her hand about before heading into the kitchen “I’ll get you an aspirin and water.

Alex was smirking though “Yeah, thanks” she said, now she had the perfect way to voice her feelings for Alex and seriously impress her.

She was going to challenge Lena’s champion for Kara… she was going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes her challenge and reveals her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you will enjoy.

Their plane landed safely on the tarmac and they were riding in the back of SUVs heading towards a mansion, Kara, Lucy, Laurel and Felicity were admiring the passing scenery but Alex was in deep thought about wherever or not she was good enough for Kara.

Lena could give Kara the life she deserved but Alex… what could she possibly give her? Alex looked to the giggling Kara who was talking to Lucy and Laurel before giving Alex a tender smile.

Alex smiled back and she rested back against the seat and closed her eyes, drifting asleep.

The SUVs arrived at the grounds of the mansion as Alex woke up, Lena greeted them outside on the grounds and hugged Kara tight before leaded them inside, Lena proceeded to introduce her family to Kara’s mother Cat Grant and then Kara’s bridesmaids and then finally Alex.

Alex was feeling small and insecure, she did her best to hide it as she greeted the family of Lena Luthor, the next day Kara and Alex walked the grounds and Kara was bouncing “Isn’t this place amazing?” she asked her best friend.

Alex nodded her head as she watched her best friend bounce along next to her as they walked past the fountain, Alex giggled in response as she looked at the decorated fountain before she looked to Kara “Good thing Sam isn’t here” she teased.

Kara smirked and punched Alex’s shoulder gently “Haha very funny Alex, me and Sam had sex in a fountain once” she reminded.

Alex raised her hand in surrender before they walked further along the path “So tell me, how does this tradition go exactly?” she asked.

Kara shrugged “According to Lena, if somebody in the wedding party has feelings for the bride they can challenge the engaged Luthor’s 3 champions for the brides hand” she replied.

Alex hummed in response “Champions, how many trials?” she asked.

“3 to be exact, according to Lena the trials involve pole carrying, race on motorcycles and a trial by hand to hand” Kara said.

Alex narrowed her eyes “Seems a little extreme that last trial” she commented.

“The Luthor’s believe in going big” Kara replied.

Alex silently agreed as she shrugged her shoulders, Kara looked to Alex “Why do you ask?” she asked.

Alex rubbed the back of her head “Just curious, I was wanted to know if I would be needing popcorn” she answered.

Kara laughed “Ok I got to go and meet Lena” Kara said hugging her friend tight.

Alex savoured the feeling and she squeezed Kara tight before releasing her, she watched as Kara bounced away and Alex sighed heavily before pulling her cell phone out and she dialled the first number she could think of.

James soon answered the call “What up Alex, you tell her yet?” he asked.

Alex shook her head “Not yet but I do have a plan” Alex began to explain the plan to James who listened carefully, by the time she finished explaining the story he was silent.

“Damn Alex, you really have it bad for her” he stated.

She smirked in response “Yeah… I do” she replied.

“Ok, then I guess I better wish you good luck” he said.

They hung up and Alex gave a heavy sigh before walking towards the mansion, she needed to get her rest especially for tonight because she was about to lay her cards on the table for her best friend and everyone to see… oh shit.

Alex was in her room when Lucy came in, her arms were folded as she glared at Alex “I know what you are doing?” she said.

Looking to Lucy, Alex narrowed her eyes “And what’s that?” she asked.

“You’re trying to get Kara to yourself, like she would ever love you” she spat.

“Lucy, go fuck yourself” Alex spat clearly not wanting to listen to this conversation.

“You know before you came along it was just me and Kara, it was supposed to be me to be her maid of honour” she whined stamping her feet.

“You’re just upset that I didn’t want you” Alex replied with a smirk “Sorry but crazy is definitely not my type” she stated “Now let’s go downstairs” she walked out the bedroom with Lucy stomping close behind.

They made it into the main hall where Lena’s guests and Kara’s guests were gathered with Kara and Lena sitting on what looked like thrones at the head of the hall, Alex was handed a glass of champaign along with everyone else and Lillian Luthor raised her glass.

“Now first I would like to say thanks to all of you for attending, it’s so nice to have you here and I would like to raise a glass to my daughter and her lovely fiancée Kara Grant” Lillian said as she raised her glass high.

Everyone followed suit with her and raised their glasses to Lena and Kara, Alex’s heart was pounding in her chest as Lillian turned to the guests “Now as is traditional for the Luthor family, I’m giving the go ahead for somebody to step up and challenge the 3 Luthor champions for the bride’s hand.

Silence filled the room as everyone looked around, Alex gulped down her drink and she set it down on the table, there was no turning back now so turning back to face forward, she took a step forward “I challenge” she said followed by loud gasps from the guests.

Cat was smirking nearby already suspecting Alex would do this, Kara jumped off the throne and laughed nervously “Haha can you give us a second” she said before grabbing Alex’s hand and she led her into the empty room and slammed the door.

“What the hell were you thinking Alex?!!!” Kara shouted.

Alex shrugged “Honestly I wasn’t, you know me… my body and my mouth run 5 minutes ahead of my brain” she said with a laugh, trying to add some humour to the situation.

“This is not funny damnit” Kara was working herself into a frenzy “Alex, this thing is for somebody in love… not best friends so please go back out there and tell them you don’t love me” she pleaded.

Alex took a deep breath, here she goes “I can’t” she replied.

“Why not?” Kara asked confused.

Alex took another deep breath “Because I’ve been in love with you from the moment we met”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat talks to Alex and then she talks to Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest chapter for the story is now up, I hope you enjoy.

“Because I’ve been in love with you from the moment we met” Alex said.

Silence filled the room as Alex and Kara stood in silence looking at each other, Kara’s face was expressing the shock she was feeling at Alex’s words and Alex’s heart was pounding in her chest after finally admitting to Kara how she felt but this was her final chance to get Kara to see her.

Kara shook her head “No… you don’t mean that” she whispered not believing it.

“Its true, come on Kara… you have to see how I feel about you” Alex replied.

Kara turned and started pacing the room “Seriously, you wait until now to tell me how you feel” she spat between her teeth.

Alex lowered her head and nodded before looking Kara in the eye “Yeah I am but at least I didn’t get engaged to a woman I hardly know after 8 fucking weeks” she spat back.

“I LOVE HER!” Kara shouted at her.

“LOVE?... You seriously telling me you love her after 8 weeks” Alex argued back.

“You know what, I wish I never met you” Kara spat before walking to the door, but not before looking to Alex “Pack your bags and go home, I don’t want you here” she said.

“Kara” Alex called as Kara walked to the door, Kara looked to Alex over her shoulders and Alex nodded her head “Tell me something, answer this question and I’ll walk away” she promised, Kara nodded her head in response and waited as Alex took a deep breath “Tell me you don’t love me… if you tell me you don’t love me I will walk away and you’ll never see me again” Alex said.

Kara turned to face and glared into her eyes “Ok… I don’t love you, I will never love you!” she spat tearfully before storming out, Alex lowered her head and ran to her room in tears to pack her bags.

Kara ran to her mother who was waiting alone for her out in the garden, Cat wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and comforted her as best as she could as Kara sobbed into her shoulder.

Lucy was happy that Alex was leaving, she was not the maid of honour and she was bouncing though Cat did not like this situation one bit, she knew Kara was in love with Alex after spending so many years watching her daughter and Alex with each other.

And 8 months later after meeting Lena, Kara was engaged to be married to who she barely knew, for Cat that was something she did not like one bit.

Alex was packing up her things, she had yet to stop herself from crying from Kara’s words, a knock on the door though drew her attention and she looked up and saw Cat entering the room “Hey, Kara told me what happened” she said.

Alex nodded her head “I’m heading out soon” she whispered.

“Stay” Cat said, Alex looked to her confused and Cat nodded “Alex, my daughter loves you… more than just friends, right now she is angry so… fight for her” she said.

“What can I possibly give her? Lena is far more better to provide Kara the life she deserves” Alex replied.

“Alex, you and I know that the last thing Kara is interested in is the money, Lena is the 1st person to show her love since Sam, she’s just swept up by the romance but its you she loves” Cat said.

“Maybe but Kara wanted me gone” Alex said.

Cat shook her head “I’ve spoken to Lillian Luthor, she has agreed to allow you to see the 3 trials through” she said.

Alex looked to Cat “Kara’s not going to like this” she said.

“Do you want to lose her, or do you want to fight?” Cat asked.

“I’ll fight for her” Alex replied, Cat smiled and walked away allowing Alex time to be alone,

Cat had heard off Lena that Alex could stay and complete the 3 trials for Kara and she was not happy, she was even more unhappy about the fact that her own mother was behind it and convinced Alex to stay and fight.

Kara stormed into her mother’s room “What the fuck mom?!” she shouted.

Cat looked to her daughter “Watch your mouth Kara or I’ll ground you” she threatened.

“You convinced Lillian Luthor to allow Alex to stay, even though I told Alex to leave” Kara was very angry over this.

“Yes, Alex issued the challenge, she has the right to see them through” Cat replied.

“Why mom? Why do this?” Kara asked.

“Because deep down I know you love her” Cat replied, Kara looked ready to protest but Cat simply smirked “Go ahead, deny it… look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t” she demanded.

Kara opened her mouth as she looked her mother in the eye but she found that she couldn’t say the words, she closed her eyes and sighed as she dropped onto the chair nearby “I can’t… because it wouldn’t be true” Kara whispered.

Cat sat down next to her daughter “You know you hurt Alex hun, telling her you didn’t” she commented.

“I was angry, I didn’t mean to hurt her” Kara replied as she buried her face in her hands.

“Then why Kara, why hurt her like that” Cat asked.

“Because I was angry that she waited till now to tell me” Kara answered.

Cat smiled “Why didn’t you tell her?” she asked.

Kara chuckled “I guess I was afraid, Alex has been a player for so long mom, jumping from a one-night-stand to another and I didn’t want to be a notch on her bedpost” she admitted.

“Tomorrow is the 1st challenge, you should tell Alex before its too late” Cat encouraged.

Kara nodded her head in agreement and she got to her feet “I better head to my room… I’ll talk to her tomorrow” she said and with that she walked out the door.

She returned to her own room, she and Lena were not sharing the same room but separate in different sections in the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story :)


End file.
